Talk:The Journey is Half the Fun
Sorry, I don't know much about wiki formatting, but I'm trying to help out a little bit by adding more to these guides as I use them. :) Apologies for messing up the numbering system on the Nek section. =( possible bug with sarnak? Ive done it with a guildy tonight. We both had the 45% speed warg. the difference is i was on my gnome warlock and he his a sarnak berzerker. we runned it toghether but for some obscure reason, he didnt get the update at TS docks as i did, and passed exactly at the same spot that i used. we needed to rerun it again and as last time he did not get the update by passing where i passed. he needed to go right next to the step giver to get the update... --Jaudark 00:25, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Feasibility at lower adventuring levels Characters who started out on a trial account can currently /claim a +25 movement speed cloak, making the quest more feasible than before at low levels - especially for characters with Pathfinding, Spirit of the Wolf, etc. The Antonica and Commonlands races can be done right off the bat at level 15, provided one has basic knowledge of those zones' layout. The Thundering Steppes can be done, though it may require several tries, a high running speed and a good knowledge of the zone. The two hot spots are Deadview Pass and the Sirens Shrine. Most low-level characters are likely to get killed by the Firerock giant at Deadview Pass, leaving them to recover consciousness at Thundermist Village and resume the race. Since a solo low-level character cannot cross Deadview, a lot of time will be lost dying there, coming back into the area for Sirens Shrine, doubling back for the griffon tower and flying over the Pass, but with a 50+ running speed the race can still be won. As for Sirens Shrine, it is possible to be unlucky and run right into a mob of sirens as one enters water, but this is not the usual case. Nektulos poses no major difficulties, assuming good knowledge of the zone and opened griffon towers. There are big level 30 zombies along Gargoyle Gorge and up to Nektropos, but they do not generally get within aggro distance of the road and the other, leaner zombies do not aggro. Level Restriction I added the level restriction note. At 25 on a monk with 95% run speed I ran all except the Feerrott because the NPC will not allow me to run it at 25. This is stupid and I sent feedback in that there shouldn't be a restriction like this. If I want to run and risk some gear repairs to get something I can't use yet, then so be it. To the above comments about low levels not being able to get to places like TS, you don't actually have to run across the bridge or run smack into sirens. You just need to get close enough to get the update. Giants move around so you can go up on side walls or time it. The sirens just sit there so move down the center towards the stairs until you get the location update. If you are moving fast enough like I was, you can then go back to the griffon tower, fly to Coldwind Coast (you did do the easy griffon egg quest first right?), run up to the edge of the gnoll shrine, then back over to Coldwind Coast update like 50ft away, then fly to the SE tower station but drop (careful you don't land on mobs) into the pool (move around for the update, careful of skeletons), then continue onwards to the tower back to Antonica station for your dock drop off. --Itpaladin 00:00, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :I moved your comment for two reasons. First is that the minimum level requirement (of 30) is already listed on the proper route. Second is that it is in first person and somewhat rant-y. That's ok for a talk page, but article page content should be third person with a neutral tone. I agree that if they give you the quest at a lower level they might as well let you do all the runs, but at the time the quest was made the later runs at low level were near impossible, so it's no surprise they put a level restriction on it. The best thing to do is what you did: /feedback to let SOE know you'd like it changed. --lordebon 00:07, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Faster final step for Nektulos An evac ability can be used to more quickly complete the final step on the Nek route, as it will take you to the CL gate. I added this info to the end of the Nek section, along with the fact that you'll get the update by running across the bridge (and then back to receive your reward). 02:08, February 27, 2011 (UTC)